Sobre Melbourne
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A primeira vez em que Jared tocava violão em público. Uma canção que Jensen cantava enquanto Jared não podia parar de observar o texano de Dallas. Uma superação. Um amor. Padackles. Feita em meia hora.


**SOBRE MELBOURNE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Nota: Essa é daquelas fanfics (ficletes) que saem da alma após você ver algo, ouvir algo, sentir. Depois dos vídeos da apresentação de Jensen e Jared na convenção AHBL 8, de Melbourne, Austrália, nos dia de maio de 2017, eu senti que precisava dizer algo. Eis o que eu senti. Espero que apreciem. Foi feita em meia hora, então não esperem grandes plots ou reviravoltas. É apenas uma reação do meu coração ao amor de J2.

* * *

"Estou muito orgulhoso de você."

A voz de Jensen estava ainda mais densa e profunda. Seus olhos refletiam as luzes da sala de descanso para onde haviam ido após a apresentação que ele e Jared haviam feito na convenção All Hell Breaks Loose, na Austrália, Melbourne, em dois mil e dezessete.

"Ora..." Jared tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto sentia o coração ainda batendo forte.

"Foi uma ótima apresentação." Rob Benedict bebia um pouco de água. Fora muito emocionante. Jensen convencera Jared a tocar seu violão em público e sabia que aquilo ajudaria o texano de San Antonio a lidar com todos seus problemas de aceitação e autoestima.

"Obrigado, Rob. Vocês me deram todo apoio possível. Não tenho palavras." Jared se sentou ao lado de Jensen no amplo sofá. Estava exausto.

Emocionalmente exausto.

Pensou que não daria conta, que teria medo incrível ou que fosse fazer tudo errado, mas os olhos de Jensen, cheios de amor, compreensão, apoio, haviam feito com que o mundo parasse enquanto eles se apresentavam.

"Você precisa tocar mais." Jensen respondeu entrelaçando os dedos das mãos de ambos, seu rosto pleno de orgulho e admiração pelo homem que amava.

"Quem sabe? Foi bem legal! Gostei da música que você escolheu e..."

Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase com a boca de Jensen na sua, beijando-o da maneira mais amorosa possível. O mais alto relaxou completamente, sentindo todo o amor do mundo naquele beijo. As mãos fortes de Jensen, o gosto dele, a presença dele, a confiança.

O amor de Jensen.

Padalecki soluçou em meio ao beijo. Era como sentir sua alma voejar até a paz que procurava tantas vezes. Abraçou-se a Jensen e, alguns momentos depois, encaixou sua cabeça nos ombros enormes dele como se não fosse maior, mais alto.

Porque naquele momento fora dragado pela imensidão que era a alma plena de sentimentos do homem que amava.

Rob Benedict nem fez menção de se preocupar. Há tempos entendera que o amor deles era lindo, perfeito, mágico. Não era da conta de ninguém.

Havia sido uma apresentação mágica. Richard Speight e Louden Swain no palco. Jared não conseguira tirar os olhos de Jensen que o apoiara o tempo todo.

Era amor demais, para quem quisesse ver.

"Vocês foram ótimos." Richard falou sem problema algum com o casal abraçado no sofá. Eles eram maravilhosos como pessoas e como par.

"Graças ao Jensen." Jared comentou com um sorriso cheio de covinhas que o deixava parecendo um menino.

"Graças a você, amor." Jensen respondeu com os olhos ainda brilhando de emoção, orgulho, sensação de ter feito o melhor que podia.

"Eu jamais teria coragem sem você." Jared respondeu com toda sinceridade do mundo.

"Você é forte, Jared. Já passou por muita coisa. Apresentar-se tocando violão comigo foi apenas um passo a mais para que compreenda que pode tudo com que sonhar." Ackles respondeu amorosamente. "Eu vou estar sempre lá para tudo que você precisar. Eu sempre estarei com você."

"Tudo com que eu sonho está bem aqui na minha frente." Padalecki enrubesceu ao se declarar tão diretamente. Sorriu, abaixando o rosto como um menino apaixonado. Ele era um menino apaixonado. Seu amor pelo loiro o deixava em transe.

Era a melhor sensação do mundo: amar e ser correspondido.

Jensen suspirou e olhou em volta. "Ei, Rob, que tal um pouco de música? Temos uma pausa até o próximo evento. Pode me emprestar seu talento por uns momentos?" Ackles se levantou e foi até o violão de Jared, pegando-o.

"O que você precisa?" Rob e Richard se entreolharam. O que aqueles dois iriam fazer agora?

Jensen começou a dedilhar a música que bailava em sua mente desde que a ouvira a primeira vez. Já havia mostrado aquela canção a Jared. Achava perfeita para eles dois.

"Eu conheço esse ritmo!" Jared arregalou os olhos. Aquela música representava muito para eles dois.

 **Chills/Chills come racing down my spine  
L** **ike a storm on my skin/With shaking hands  
** **I'll guide your sweet soul into mine/Until I feel you within  
** **And I know/I know that it's all about understanding  
** **Am I hidden inside/Your beautiful soul as it's crying for love  
** **To conquer the day slowly dawning/I want you to know  
** **You're the heart of my temple of thought  
** **Calafrios/Calafrios vem descendo pela minha espinha  
** **Como uma tempestade na minha pele/Com mãos trêmulas  
** **Eu vou guiar sua doce alma até a minha/Até eu sentir você por dentro  
** **E eu sei/Sei que é tudo sobre compreensão  
** **Estou escondido dentro/De sua linda alma que estava chorando por amor  
** **Para conquistar o dia, amanhecendo lentamente/Eu quero que você saiba  
** **Você é o coração do meu templo do pensamento**

Jared ficou boquiaberto em como a voz de Jensen soava bela o tempo inteiro. Aquela música! Jensen a mostrara a ele há algum tempo. Ele precisava... Olhou em torno e pegou o outro violão, que era de Rob. Viu logo todo o Louden Swain pegar o ritmo. Era algo tão...

Intenso!

A voz de Jensen soava como um acalento para um coração machucado tantas vezes por tantas crises de ansiedade, depressão. Jared não sabia como pudera viver sem Jensen.

Não queria viver sem ele.

Jensen fechou os olhos e sua voz pareceu lançar um feitiço em todos. Sua alma estava lá, naquelas palavras. Seu coração pleno de amor por Padalecki.

 **So when you're restless/I will calm the ocean for you  
** **In your sorrow I will dry your tears/When you need me  
** **I will be the love beside you/I'll take away all your fears  
** **I'll take away all of your fears/So you can let go all your fears  
** **Quando você estiver inquieto/Vou acalmar o oceano por você  
** **Em sua tristeza, vou enxugar suas lágrimas/Quando você precisar de mim  
** **Serei o amor ao seu lado/Vou levar embora todos os seus medos  
** **Vou levar embora todos aqueles seus medos/Assim, você pode abandonar todos os seus medos**

Jared pensou por alguns momentos e pigarreou. Ele precisava.

Sua cura.

Viu Jensen observá-lo e tentou o melhor que podia. Não tinha a voz de seu amor, mas tinha o sentimento. Ele precisava dizer.

Precisava responder.

E assim o fez, com os olhos vidrados nos de Jensen. Sentindo o mundo inteiro se resumir àquele texano de Dallas.

Porque o mundo em que ele queria estar sempre seria com Jensen ao seu lado.

 **And you stay/Stay with me when I break down  
** **Like a dream come saving/And if words should fail here  
** **I'll just read the way you sound/'Till I know the meaning of love and life  
** **E você permanece/Permanece comigo quando eu cair  
** **Como um sonho vir salvando/E se palavras falharem aqui  
** **Vou apenas entender a forma que você diz/Até saber o significado do amor e da vida**

"Sempre." Jensen respondeu enquanto dedilhava a música que significava tanto para eles dois.

Toda uma vida. Desde que se haviam conhecido no dia do teste para Supernatural. Tantos caminhos percorridos. A sensação de pavor quando não sabiam exatamente como se sentiam perto um do outro. A negação de Jared em entender quem ele era realmente.

A paixão avassaladora que os levara a morar juntos, destruíra o noivado de Jared com Sandra, fizera Jensen repensar seus planos para o futuro.

Um amor tão forte que vinha sobrevivendo a todos os embates com a vida real.

Um amor que exalava pelos poros dos dois, se manifestava nos olhares, nos toques, na cumplicidade.

O amor deles.

O incrível amor deles dois, sem limites, sem regras, sem necessitar da aprovação de terceiros.

O amor.

 **And it could be I'm understating/What it means that you're standing behind  
** **Every word you say to make my day slowly dawning/I want you to know  
** **You're the heart of my temple of thought  
** **E pode até ser que eu esteja compreendendo/O que significa você ficar atrás de cada palavra  
** **Que você diz para fazer meu dia amanhecer lentamente/Eu quero que você saiba  
** **Você é o coração do meu templo do pensamento**

Richard Speight estava com um sorriso que não acabava no rosto experiente. Aqueles dois...

Jamais imaginara que fosse durar tanto. Era tão comum haver relacionamentos dúbios ou apenas atração física passageira no mundo artístico.

Mas não fora o que vira em Jensen em Jared. Quando os conhecera notara que havia algo. Uma cumplicidade incrível, um cuidado extremado.

Até descobrir que eles se amavam bem mais que como amigos fora um segundo. Eles eram complementares, apaixonados, leais, dedicados e fortes.

Porque era necessário ser muito forte para que um amor sobrevivesse sob o escrutínio diário de Hollywood, dos fãs, daquela vida de redes sociais e informações rápidas da internet.

O amor de Jared e Jensen era intenso, verdadeiro. Lindo de ver.

Richard sentiu-se feliz por estar ali, por presenciar aquela música, aquela entrega, aqueles olhares.

Aquele amor.

Jensen subiu a voz uma oitava e estava completamente emocionado na próxima estrofe da música.

 **So when you're restless/I will calm the ocean for you  
** **In your sorrow I will dry your tears/When you need me  
** **I will be the love beside you/I'll take away all your fears  
** **I'll take away all of your fears/So you can let go all your fears  
** **Quando você estiver inquieto/Vou acalmar o oceano por você  
** **Em sua tristeza, vou enxugar suas lágrimas/Quando você precisar de mim  
** **Serei o amor ao seu lado/Vou levar embora todos os seus medos  
** **Vou levar embora todos aqueles seus medos/Assim, você pode abandonar todos os seus medos**

Não havia ninguém naquela sala que não estivesse embevecido. Tomado pela emoção.

Todos sabiam e ninguém sabia.

Todos percebiam e ninguém poderia jamais saber.

Era amor.

Daquele tipo que Hollywood contava em filmes. Aquele tipo de comprometimento com que muitas pessoas sonhavam e poucas conseguiam obter.

Aquela sensação de ter encontrado seu lugar no mundo, de estar vivendo seu melhor momento.

A sensação de ser feliz, de não precisar de muito mais.

Tudo aquilo nas palavras, nos olhares, na emoção.

Jared e seu Jensen.

Jensen e seu Jared.

Homens inteiros que haviam resolvido compartilhar suas almas perfeitas um com o outro. Porque almas, por mais quebradas que pudessem ser, eram perfeitas para alguém. Sempre seriam ideais para outra alma.

A alma de Jensen encontrara a de Jared e quem tivesse um pouco mais de percepção saberia que eles eram complementares, simbiontes, perfeitos juntos e leais até o final da existência humana e, talvez, além dela.

Porque aquele amor era como um sonho tornado realidade.

 **Dreams have nothing on my reality high/On the scent of your skin  
** **I know we're riding endlessly into the sun/Feel the life deep within  
** **Sonhos não possuem nada em minha realidade/No perfume da sua pele  
** **Sei que estamos indo direto ao sol/Sinta a vida profunda que está aí dentro**

A música ia terminando e a sensação naquele local de descanso era de paz.

A paz que provinha de dois homens tão profundamente apaixonados que o sentimento deles iluminava o ambiente, inspirava quem estivesse por perto e fazia a vida parecer tão melhor.

Inspirador.

O sentimento que Jared e Jensen nutriam um pelo outro era profundo, intenso, mágico e verdadeiro.

Richard Speight estava sorridente e sentindo saudade da esposa, Jaci. Rob Benedict sentiu necessidade de mandar alguma mensagem para sua querida Mollie e os dois filhos.

Eram uma família.

Jensen pigarreou levemente e respirou fundo enquando olhava bem dentro dos olhos de Padalecki.

 **I'll take away all your fears/I'll take away all of your fears  
** **Vou levar embora todos os seus medos/Vou levar embora todos aqueles seus medos**

"Eu sei." Jared respondeu com os olhos úmidos. Não gostava de ser tão emocional, tão sensível, mas como poderia não ficar naquele estado com o amor da sua vida dizendo a ele que estava seguro, que sempre estaria seguro com aquele amor?

"Mais tarde..." Jensen murmurou com o coração sibilando sua paixão intensa por aquele "guri" de jeito doce e inocente. Seu Jared.

"Estarei lá." Jared respondeu com a felicidade que sentia explodindo por seus olhos focados em Jensen. Apenas seu Jensen o fazia se sentir tão completo.

Era uma vida linda.

Mesmo que houvesse percalços, problemas, crises, medo. Jensen estaria lá para Jared.

Jared estaria lá para Jensen.

Como deveria ser quando o amor podia aguentar tudo e dar forças para continuar.

A história de um amor.

O amor de Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles.

 **You can let go all your fears  
** **Você pode abandonar todos os seus medos**


End file.
